The Strong Willed
by Minerva
Summary: I removed this story entirely because i screwed up while loading chapters, so here is the first one you guys have read, and 2 new ones. Please read and respond... Written from a Nietzschean angle. Kind of slow to start, but includes Tyr, and eventually th
1. Default Chapter

~~I do not own any part of Gene Roddenbery's Andromeda (Tribune, Roddenbury, et al owns it). This story is a product of my own imagination, but its chracters are not.   
~~I know this story will seem kind of slow to start. I just feel this is stuff i have to cover to make the story more complete and rich. This story will be written from the Nietszchean angle, (i find the Nietzscheans very fascinating, and if it were possible i would want to be one of them) so if you aren't finds you may not like it. Thanks for clicking here, and i hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
The Strong Willed  
by: Minerva  
  
  
"The cloning of sheep in the 20th century aroused Mankind's first speculations about genetic engineering. There would be heated debates over the idea that "Man was playing God," by manipulating life with his own hands.  
  
"This era of ignorance is but text chrocnicled in our libraries as ancient Earth history. The human race has transcended its 'morals' in the name of something greater--Science. By manipulating deoxyribonucleic acid, the very 'building blocks of life', we have improved the operation of the human body. There are those of us that swim the ocean depths with the ease of a whale, those that cross deserts without a single drop of water for days. There are those of us that can survive in the cold, thin atmosphere of the highest mountain ranges and those that can live in the dark, oppressive underground. These are examples of Man's achievements. Those figures that have inspired us most, Ayn Rand and her greater predecessor, Friedrich Nietzsche, deserve a special place in our memories.  
  
"We spawned a new breed of excellence that challenges the abilities of any other organism in the history of all Creation--we created the Nietzschean race, so named after our great teacher. We at Ayn Rand Station celebrate our achievement now, 25 years after Dr. Paul Musevini, founded the Station and later gave birth ,through me, to our supreme race. His death last year was a shocking blow. I, Drago Musevini, will do my best to uphold my father's beliefs, and improve upon the work that he has done since he arrived at Fountainhead. That is all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And so began the formation of the Drago-Kazov tribe of Nietszcheans in CY (Commonwealth Year) 8425. Nietszchean Progenitor Drago Musevini went on to become the first leader of the Nietszchean race. His active involvement in building their civilization led to the extension of their species to 8% of the overall human population of the Systems Commonwealth. It is during his time that the Systems Commonwealth entered into its "Twelve Centuries of Peace," a time where no obvious enemy threatened its members.   
  
This led to unease among the civilians, who felt that the High Guard was unecessary now that the Universe had seemed to enter a state of lasting peace. A political movement to disband the High Guard was begun, though in the year CY 9760, a referendum held on the matter rejected disbandment (48% to 52%). Advocators of disbandment vowed to address the issue again after the 10 year waiting period. The attack of the as yet unknown species, the Magog, on the planet Brandenburg Tor in CY 9766, postponed this referendum until further notice.  
  
The events that followed soon after led to the fall of the Commonwealth and The Long Night. To avoid any more attacks, the Commonwealth signed a non-aggression treaty with the Magog to the outrage of the Nietszcheans. After 15 major Nietzschean prides threaten to secede from the Commonwealth, the High Guard assures them of their security. Little did the High Guard know of the betrayal they would face from the Nietszcheans....  
  



	2. Determination

*The year is CY 10064.*  
  
One that looks upon it could never suspect it of anything. The asteroid glided through space effortlessly, cutting through the darkness that spread out before it. Yet there was something odd about its movements. Most asteroids tend to orbit planets--they are usually controlled by the gravity of a much larger body. But this one moved in space alone, almost with a purpose.   
  
As one gets closer to it, one sees odd-looking crevices on its surface. One may come upon a bolt and finally a knob. Suddenly, you find yourself in the hangar of an enormous ship. As you begin to explore the insides of the ship you see the thousands of rooms, where thousands of individuals are housed. Nietszchean individuals.   
  
Several children stand in a ring around two other sparring male children. It seems like a game, but this could determine which of the two brothers has the potential to be an Alpha Nietzschean--which child could replace his father as leader one day.  
  
The older brother has a crucial year's advantage over the younger one. As the little one lunges at him, he slaps him aside and he falls to the ground. The little one swiftly lifts himself up again, his long hair flying about wildly. He lunges again and the older one grabs his hair and swings him off to one side. The younger brother lies still, defeated. At five years old, the older brother is declared the future Alpha of the Kodiak Pride.   
  
"Hair as long as a female's," Thayer scoffs. "Your hair puts you at a disadvantage, little brother."  
  
Little Tyr gets up off the ground and then wanders off in shame as his mother showers his brother with praise.   
  
Tyr wanders aimlessly in the dark corridors, unsure of where he is going or what he will do. His lineage ensures that he will hold a high postion in the Pride, but as leader he could have reproduced his genes widely. Through his many children he would have been, in a sense, immortal. His children would not stand a chance against the offspring of his brother.  
  
He stumbled upon a large closed door. He looked around. It was the hallway where the older children went to pay their homage to the Creator. Looking upon the door again, Tyr reaches out and opens it.   
  
He walked inside, taking care not to make a sound. In the center of the room lay a large metal crate. He walked over to it, and read the inscription engraved across it.   
  
"Here lie the remains of Drago-Musevini, the Original Progenitor, and first Nietzschean."  
  
He took a step back in awe. Here lay the holiest relic of the Nietzschean race. It amazed him that he too had come from the blood of the Great One. How could he be a failure, if he was connected to the One?   
  
One battle could not decide his destiny. He would dedicate his life to becoming Alpha of Kodiak Pride. When he was strong enough, and fast enough, and skilled enough, he would challenge his brother's position, and he would triumph. He would come out the victor.  
  



	3. Betrayal

*CY 10065*  
  
One year later, little Tyr is larger and faster. He is more skilled in the martial arts, and has learned to tie his hair when he is fighting. He trains alone in an isolated cave, kicking a hanging metal barrel over and over. It is full of dents and one small crack.  
  
Today he feels powerful. He attacks the barrel with senseless rage, remembering the spar with his brother almost 1 year ago. In a moment of absolute fury he attempts a round-house kick, and proceeds to slip and fall, twisting his ankle.   
  
"Fool!," he shouts at himself. One must act with intelligence and not emotion.   
  
Repeating this lesson to himself, he hobbles over to a nearby stone where his journal lies.   
  
"One must act with intelligence and not emotion," he writes. He sighs and puts the book down.  
  
He has been training heavily for the past year. He knows he is not yet strong enough, for his brother has maintained his strength as well. However, Tyr is far enough ahead in his training to defeat some of the 8 or 9 year old males, if he were so inclined. He has saved face from his own defeat, and has become a most desirable mate. But it was not enough.   
  
As Tyr glances at the clock, he decides he has done enough for one day. It was time for the evening meal after all. He made his way through the corridors, catching glances of the mundane activities of the asteroid. Adults as well as children sparred, females prepared meals and cleaned their caves.   
  
As he arrived to his own spacious home, his mother laid out dinner. As he was about to take his first bite, his brother batted his hand out of the way and took the largest piece of meat. He glared at thim with venom in his eyes. Soon, he thought. Soon.  
  
Suddenly, there was a shout.   
  
"We're under attack!," someone cried. All the male inhabitants of the asteroid rushed to their stations. Women and children stayed behind. Thayer decides to go with his father.   
  
"You cannot, son!, " his mother cries. "You must stay here with me!"  
  
"No mother!," he says. "I must go. It is my duty as future Alpha of Kodiak Pride."  
  
His father looks upon him with pride. "Very well, son. Come with me."  
  
They rush towards the stations, and dozens of Nietzschean vessels soar out of the asteroid and into space. The women and children are left behind, in bewilderment.   
  
"I must know what is going on mother. I have to know who is attacking us, " said Tyr.   
  
"Not you too! Don't you leave me!"  
  
"I promise mother, I will return. I just want to go to the main deck and find out what is going on." With that he runs out towards the observation deck.   
  
As he reaches the deck he can already see the vessels through the large viewing glass. They are Drago-Kazov and Orca vessels. He stands there in shock, not believing what he is seeing. The Drago-Kazov attacking the Kodiak.   
  
How could it be? Had they not been the pride chosen by the Drago-Kazov to guard the remains of Drago Musevini? How could they betray us?  
  
Tyr began to run back to his mother, Yet something urged him the other way, and so he ran there. He arrived in time to see that a few Drago-Kazavs had invaded the ship, and that one of them carried the large metal crate. The one that carried the crate glanced at him and saw the rage in his eyes. He immediately headed for the hangar of the asteroid where his cruiser was parked. Tyr went after him.  
  
It was the hardest race of his life. No matter how hard he tried, the Drago-Kazav remained ahead of him. He was no match for the fully grown Nietzschean. Tyr arrived at the hangar as he saw the man push the crate into his ship and jump in. Tyr desperately looked around and saw his father's old cruiser and jumped in. He started the engine and headed out after the Nietzschean.   
  
He saw brief glimpses of the waging battle, but his attention was focused on the vessel that contained the crate. It was only when he saw a blinding light flashing in the sky that he turned around to watch the battle near the asteroid. What he saw made his stomach sink.  
  
An enormous explosion engulfed the asteroid. All the Kodiak ships went down in ruin. The asteroid was incinerated. His home, his family, his pride were all gone. Tears welled up in his eyes. He remained there, in shock. He made no move to defend himself as the Drago-Kazov ships passed him idly by.   
  
All gone. All gone....  
  
Everything went black.   



End file.
